Battle of The Fang
by SadisticUnicorn
Summary: Bloodthirsty warriors that call themselves the Sanction of The Fang are tormenting the Clans of the valley and hills. Will the clans win this war, or will they go down in flames?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a bit of the story somewhere near the middle. If you like this don't feel shy about asking if your cat can join. Pm them to me and I'll see if I can fit them in somewhere. The Clans are a little changed but not drastically. After this chapter I'll post the _real _first chapter, before the Sanction of The Fang came in. This is something like a prologue.  
**

* * *

Snaketail sighed as he gazed up at the blood-red sky. The fiery ball known as the sun was rolling down the valley below him and hiding behind the hills. Nothing made him more thoughtful when the sun set. When the sun set it meant the end of the day and made him wonder curiously when his end would come. Such thoughts were normal in these trying times though, for they were all in a war.

Snaketail absentmindedly licked his sooty-gray paw and brushed it over a speckled ear. The speckled gray tom let out another sigh. He so badly wished the war would be over. A rustling noise caught his attention and he whipped around, teeth bared, prepared for the worst.

"Easy Snake, I'm not a Fang." Meowed a small rusty colored tabby she-cat. Snaketail took in a breath he hadn't known he was holding in. Every cat was one edge, and no one could blame them.

"Sorry Foxflower, "He murmured. "I'm just a little jittery."

Foxflower gave him an understanding look." Since the Sanction of the Fang have invaded our land we've all been jittery. Their numbers are so vast and we seem so small, even with all four clans working together."

Snaketail snorted. "It's hopeless. Half of FlightClan was wiped out by a single attack. The Sanction of the Fang are too numerous."

"Don't talk that way!" Foxflower spat suddenly. "As long as the Clan's stay strong and keep our will we won't be defeated!"

"Wishing it won't make it true." Snaketail pointed out, silencing his friend. Foxflower, however, did glare heatedly at him. She was just as confused, terrorized, and angry as any other cat. The Sanction of the Fang had swooped in on the clan's like a flood and demanded their freedom and land. The Fang was a strict and blood-thirsty code to a band of battle-hungry and merciless cats.

"But...Snake...we mustn't give up hope. If we do the Fang already has beaten us. The Clans must continue to fight back." Foxflower swished her tail slowly, a habit she did when anxious or scared. Snaketail could smell the sour taint of fear on her pelt.

He turned his icy blue eyes on the she-cat. "I do not want to give you false hope, just so I can see that bit of hope crushed. I'm telling you what I see happening, so you can be prepared. I will not lie to my only daughter."

Foxflower shifted uncomfortably on her paws and looked to the ground. Her sister, Frostpetal had been murdered by the Sanction of the Fang, along with her brother Twigfeet. She was the only one left in her litter, and the only bit of family Snaketail had.

The memory of Frostpetal's throat being torn out still haunted her nightmares. But seeing her father, the only one she had left excepting defeat made her feel hollow. As if they all had already excepted their death sentence. A hard, cold weight seemed to have dropped into her belly and claw at her insides.

"If you say so. "She whispered in a hollow tone. "Then the Sanction of the Fang will kill us all."

Her father narrowed his cold eyes at her, and his tail flicked back in forth. "But if we are already doomed, we have nothing to lose. I will still claw at their eyes and bite at their throats until I stop kicking. The Fang will have to deal with me until then, and I plan on taking as many of those murderers out as I can."

Foxflower looked up at her father and a bit of the coldness in her belly went away. Her spirits felt somewhat lifted by his stubbornness. For a medicine cat, he was all but eager to get his claws on a Fang or Claw. Snaketail was a strange medicine cat in his own way, besides taking a mate and being battle hardy.

A low growl rumbled in his throat. "I will make them pay tenfold for killing my kits."

Her eyes watered and she nodded, unable to speak. "I will fight with you, to the death and avenge my litter-mates."

Snaketail gazed over Foxflower's head, looking startled out of his rage. She peered behind herself curiously only to see the leaves rattling ever-so-slightly in the light breeze. She could see nothing wrong, yet her father continued to stare wide-eyed at the leafy bush. Looking into her father's icy eyes she saw strange shapes flickering in their depths. Then, just as suddenly as it happened Snaketail looked away.

"Great StarClan..."He whispered.

"What is it? Did you have a vision?" Foxflower leaned forward with her ears pricked. Instead the sooty furred tom ignored her and stalked past, muttering a _follow me_, and _Ivystar needs to hear this._

Hesitantly she sauntered after him, eyes darting everywhere and sniffing every unfamiliar scent. Sanction of the Fang cats liked to jump out of the shadows and toy around with their victims before they killed them. She shuddered and raced on after her father.

Hard baked earth thudded against her paws and a strong wind tugged at her pelt, but she hared after her father. What was going on? What had Snaketail seen?

Tall, sandy gray stones protruded from the ground and dark crevices were everywhere in the rocky slope. SandClan camp was next to impossible to find, for one of the many crevices was really a hole in disguise. Foxflower watched has Snaketail slipped behind a large red-brown rock and disappeared. The rusty tabby she-cat followed and saw the shadowy and well hidden cave-like tunnel that led into camp.

She leaped to her paws and scrabbled up the hole. Once inside she felt the stone tunnel pull at her pelt but she had enough free room to claw out.

SandClan's camp, an opened and well lite underground, sandy cave lay before her. A massive hole, farther up than any cat could climb, was in the center of the roof, letting light pour into the dusty hollow. A sharp, jagged stone with a den carved into it was where Ivystar nested. The silvery-gray speckled tom watched through half closed eyes as Snaketail and Foxflower approached.

"Yes Snaketail?" Ivystar asked. "What is it that you want."

"I've had a vision, one of great importance." Snaketail narrowed his eyes and lashed his tail, as if the whole thing annoyed him. Knowing him, it just might have. "I saw white fire on a bramble bush, and it turned it into bones."

"Bones?" Echoed Ivystar, disbelief etched into his worn face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean _bones!" _Snaketail hissed in agitation. "Cat bones! The Sanction of The Fang are turning the clans into nothing but the past, and our bones will be pecked at by the crows." Foxflower shivered, the fur along her spine lifting. It sounded like Snaketail had an omen of death.

Ivystar was silent many heartbeats. Foxflower felt her tail swish back in forth nervously and she shifted from foot to foot. She felt edgy again. Finally, their leader spoke.

"Tell me what this means Snaketail." The sooty gray speckled tom dipped his head, as if this was what he had been waiting the whole time for.

"First off, white is a color of peace and innocence. But fire is something deadly and unprovoked, something that won't obey anyone. Now think of something deadly yet seemingly innocent. You would never expect it to hurt you, because of the seemingly peaceful demeanor of it. But that makes it all the deadlier. It will strike when you least expect it, and kill you."

"Now, let me tell you of the bramble bush. Brambles will prick at your paws and tug at your pelt. It is an obstacle, yet can be used to the advantage of others. For instant a cat used to running through brambles will run faster than a cat who isn't. All together it symbolizes a hard path, but used rightly, can be used to make things harder for others."

"Go on." Ivystar murmured, taking everything in like a starving stray finally eating a meal.

"Then, there is the bones. I think we all know what that means." Snaketail looked straight into his leader's eyes without flinching.

"Death." Ivystar blinked, trying yet unable to comprehend. Then suddenly a look of horror flooded across his face. "Are you saying we will die? Snaketail, StarClan didn't really share this with you did they?" Snaketail just stared coldly at his leader his icy eyes unwavering.

"No. But unless we do as StarClan showed us we will."

"What is StarClan showing us?" Ivystar breathed, leaning closer towards the Medicine cat.

"We must be like white fire, and like the bramble bush, or we will die. It may only be one cat that has what it takes to be white fire or it maybe all four clans. Only if we do as StarClan instructs we won't completely die out."

"What do you mean completely die out?" Ivystar asked sharply. Snaketail gazed at his leader, wondering if he should really tell him or let him be blissfully unaware until the end. Finally, the gray tom heaved a dreary sigh.

"Most of us will die. We might defeat the Fang but it will be at a great cost. Many lives will be lost, and generations will die out. A whole clan might be wiped entirely out. Maybe more."

"Great StarClan." Ivystar breathed. His amber eyes were wide and full of shock. Foxflower felt like the ground would give out from beneath her feet and she would be swallowed up by the earth. Her world had been shaken, and as she watched kits scuffling and playing half-heartly together she realized the Fang wouldn't let them live.

Kits were not very useful to anyone, especially if they were not their own. If they were lucky they would be raised as slaves or even zealous, fanatic Fang's that wanted their paws stained with blood. Foxflower didn't know what to do, it seemed all hope was lost.

The final battle was on them, and it already seemed lost.

* * *

**Constructive criticism where it needs it and give me good reviews if you truly liked it. Sorry about the Create a Cat but it was getting to me, and I am sorry to all of you who wanted your cats in here. Just Pm them, not a bunch, no more than three. Thanks and goodbye~**


	2. The Disloyal Warrior

**I've changed my pen-name to SadisticUnicorn instead of ChickenDance, so don't get confused with that. I'm sorry that I didn't introduce all of your characters in this chapter, and I changed the Clans. They are now SandClan, NightClan, FlightClan, and StormClan.  
**

* * *

The night air was crisp and the ground was cool and dry under his feet. Since the sun had set SandClan territory was full of the soft scuffling noises of creatures coming out from hiding from the glaring heat from the sun. It was a known fact by all SandClan hunters that nothing could be caught at sun high, so most cats hunted early in the morning or late at moon high. This was no exception for Flightclaw.

He pricked his ears and caught the soft yet pounding sound of a small creatures pulsing heart beat. He licked his chops and slowing dropped into a hunters crouch. A few tentative paw steps and he saw a fat hare hiding behind a rock fall. Flightclaw kept light on his paws so the hare wouldn't hear him with it's sensitive ears. When he was only a fox length away he leaped and bit the hare quickly.

"See? A rabbit will hear you before he smells you and a mouse will feel you before he hears you." Two small apprentices pounced from a crevice in the red-gray stone and stared at his catch in amazement. The smaller of the two, a sandy gray she-cat meowed. "I'm glad you're my mentor Flightclaw! Hazelpaw can have Sparrowjump!"

"Hey!" Hazelpaw meowed indignantly. "Sparrowjump is a great mentor!"

Flightclaw gazed at his apprentice in, what he hoped was a rebuking way."Owlpaw, Sparrowjump is one of SandClan's best hunters so you should do well to respect him." The sandy gray she-cat, however, looked unfazed. She bounced up to his side and purred. "I _do _respect him. I just like you more."

Why did she have to make things sound so simple?

Giving in, Flightclaw rolled his eyes before picking up his catch and strolling away. Owlpaw and Hazelpaw followed, their ears pricked and mouths open for any sounds and scents of prey. Flightclaw had been taking his apprentice out for some hunting practice when Sparrowjump had suddenly gotten a bellyache. Since the two were friends of sorts, Flightclaw had agreed to take Hazelpaw with him as well.

The light brown tabby tom had been a good student, as Flightclaw could tell so far. Hazelpaw didn't persistently talk like some apprentices and didn't ask about a million questions. He stayed by Owlpaw and went after prey only after seeing if it were okay with Flightclaw. The tom cat hadn't been any trouble at all. Unlike Owlpaw, who had make her presence and thoughts known to everyone.

He remembered briefly when Owlpaw had asked him if she could use a 'potty break' on NightClan's side of the border. Flightclaw had tried his best to look unamused and discouraging. She didn't have a single self-conscious or vain thought in her mind. Ever.

The baked earth became harder and the tall sandy red-gray stones that hid SandClan's camp touched the lip of the moon. Flightclaw took an abrupt turn to the right and both apprentices followed without question. He wasn't quite satisfied with their hunt yet.

"Hazelpaw, I want you to do a quick hunt by the stream. Are you fine with it?"

Hazelpaw dipped his head."Of course, it is my duty to hunt." Flightclaw grinned, he liked the tom's answer. Just like a warrior. He might make a good leader one day.

"What about me? _Ooh_ can I hunt by FlightClan's border? Maybe a warrior will stray over and I'll sink my teeth into his skinny little-"

"Owlpaw!" Flightclaw scolded, scowling at his apprentice darkly. She just plopped down on her rear and wiggled her foot. He wanted to grit his teeth. He hated how nothing fazed her; at _all._ Rouges could be swarming all over her, spewing death threats and she would probably say _Whatever, _and go on her own merry way. Owlpaw both annoyed and unnerved him, yet he still felt a strange affection for the small she-cat.

"You are going to hunt _right here._ Nowhere else, just stay here and sniff out any prey. Once your done go back to camp." Olwpaw nodded, scratching absentmindedly at her ears before loping off. Hazelpaw darted off toward the opposite direction leaving Flightclaw all alone.

* * *

Dawnstar stifled a yawn as she laid sprawled out on her heated rock. Pepperpelt and Thorntongue were leaving camp to go hunting, Molewhisker was going to go and check on Jaysong to see how far along she was in her pregnancy, and Leafwind watched on, clearly excited about becoming a father. All these things though, were a common part of everyday clan life.

But there was something very uncommon going on in NightClan.

Tawnypaw and Mothpaw were whispering together, excitement and fear clear on their faces. The elders, Blindgaze, Marrowteeth, and Fernspots all looked disapproving, yet Dawnstar knew, that just like any other NightClan cat, all three were secretly relishing the very idea of what Dawnstar had cooked up. Shrewclaw paced expectantly across the mossy covered clearing, a dark gleam in his eye.

All of NightClan looked up expectantly as a white and brown patchy tom bounded into the clearing, flanked by Thorntongue and Pepperpelt. A fat rat hang limply from the tom's jaws and he placed it gently on the ground at the foot of the rock. "For you, Dawnstar."

She twitched her whiskers, suddenly wide awake. Thorntongue's eyes darted toward him suspiciously, looking as if he would have liked to question the tom. Instead the glossy black tom meowed." Dawnstar, we found him slipping over onto our borders, Pepperpelt and I made sure no other Clan's patrol saw him."

"Good." Purred Dawnstar."Now Flightclaw, what news have you brought us this time?"

Flightclaw cleared his throat." SandClan's suffering from sickness. Our kits and elders are more likely to catch it but a few of our warriors have caught it too." Flightclaw paused, as if his horrible sense of loyalty kicked in, but it only lasted a heartbeat.

"If Ivystar were poisoned, no cat would suspect it being intentional, just a stronger dose of the sickness. Ivystar is old after all, and the clan knows he won't live forever. No-one would suspect a thing."

Dawnstar's eyes gleamed. Flightclaw was a ruthless and heartless tom, that was for sure. He had no sense of Clan loyalty at all and that is what made him such a good yet dangerous ally. She was afraid he might turn on them, and expose her plan. The other three clans would be howling for her blood after that and it would be impossible to live in the forest ever again.

"Do you know how many lives Ivystar has left?" Dawnstar asked.

"Of course, I am a _loyal_ warrior." Flightclaw let a large smug grin cross his muzzle."My clan suspects nothing."

Dawnstar let her gaze flicker over her clan, and saw most looked disgusted. Even though they were plotting against another clan and excepting help from Flightclaw, her warriors were having a hard time imaging ever becoming this disloyal. It really didn't matter to Dawnstar, just as long as _he_ stayed loyal to _her_.

Out of the corner of her eye, Dawnstar saw a dark and disturbing look in Thorntongue's yellow eyes,and he was fixing that hard stare at the back of her head. Something made her ears burn and she made herself look back at Flightclaw.

"Molewhisker!" Dawnstar cried suddenly, turning her attention to the medicine cat. The mousy brown tom pricked his ears up.

"Yes?"

"Can we get away with poisoning Ivystar?" Molewhisker hesitated. Medicine cats were not suppose to be part of battles and clearly he didn't like the idea of poisoning a clan leader. He didn't voice his opinion however and merely shook his head.

"I'm afraid that, though Snaketail doesn't seem to take his duty seriously, he probably will know the difference between the sickness and poisoning." Molewhisker paused, then asked Flightclaw. "What are all the symptoms of the sickness?"

"Belly ache, vomiting, upset stomach, chills, and a few cats get a slight fever." Flightclaw meowed promptly.

Molewhisker made a thoughtful noise in his throat. "Maybe...maybe it might work." He muttered dubiously.

"What?" Dawnstar demanded."What are you planning?"

"I might be able to give you a small supply of holly berries and nightshade." Molewhisker murmured. "If you put at least two holly berries in a juicy piece of prey, and after awhile up the dose we can slowly kill him. It would appear like the normal sickness, but just get suddenly worse." Molewhisker's face was dark, and Dawnstar knew he didn't like what they were doing.

"Have another cat give him the freshkill, so if poisoning is suspected the blame can't be pinned on you." He added. Dawnstar leaped from her rock and landed gracefully on the mossy ground. She bent her head and took a careful bite of the rat Flightclaw had caught for her. Stringy.

"Thank you Flightclaw, for your service." Dawnstar meowed darkly. "But if you ever turn traitor on _me,_ you'll be a dead cat." Flightclaw dipped his head respectfully, his eyes glittering.

"I'd expect nothing less from NightClan's leader."

Dawnstar said nothing, just swished her dark red tail. She watched as the brown and white tom padded over towards Molewhisker, and took a bundle of herbs in his mouth. She knew that Molewhisker wasn't the only cat that disapproved of her plans, but out of sheer loyalty he obeyed willingly. She hoped her clanmates strictly believed in loyalty also, for without it Dawnstar knew that she would be just as dead as FlightClaw would be when all of this was over.

Thorntongue's dark, dirty look still glared at her in her minds eye.

* * *

**So what do you think? Awesome, Okay, Meh, or Flame worthy? Leave me constructive criticism to help me get better at this writing stuff. Review or Flame, whatever floats your boat. Just remember though, that flamers are fed to a horde of rabid llamas. The kind that wear hats.  
**


End file.
